1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circuit breakers and, more particularly, to an integral motor controller including separable modules of an electromagnet, circuit breaker, and motor overload relay.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, motor starters and protective devices were usually mounted in separate enclosures. Though the discrete component system used in motor starters and motor control centers have functioned well, it has several disadvantages such as size, cost, and complexity.
Associated with the foregoing is a need for an integral motor controller having a modular construction providing the functions of discrete components of circuit breakers, fuses, contactors, and overload relays (when required). Such a combination is conductive to motor control, automated electrical distribution systems, and energy management.